comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Queen (Earth-2899)
History Green Arrow '''is a vigilante operating in Star City. He appears as a man in a dark green hood who fights crime and is feared by all. His secret identity is Oliver Queen. Early Life Oliver was born into a wealthy family in Star City. His father, Robert Queen was a successful businessman, and the owner of Queen Industries. He had a little sister named Thea Queen born several years after him. Oliver had a lot of time to himself, because his parents were often busy, and he did a lot of reckless things and got into trouble often. Eventually, after being arrested several times his father was fed up with Oliver's behavior and didn't bail him out, and cut off all his trust fund money. While in jail, he meta man named Slade Wilson. He soon befriended Slade, and Slade convinced Oliver to join the military with him once they were released. This took time though, since Ollie would have to leave behind his girlfriend, but Slade eventually won him over. Military He and Slade joined the Navy together. They spent a year in boot camp, and the both of them did very well. In fact, they did well enough to recieve some special attention from the higher ups. He met a man names John Stewart in boot camp and befriended him, but unfortunately they were deployed away from eachother. Soon Ollie and Slade were deployed in the Pacific Ocean, and repeatedly showed how talented they are. After a few years of service, they were both selected for a "Super Soldier" Program. The military injected them, and several others, with a newly created Super Serum, to try and create the perfect soldiers. It caused all of them extreme pain, and didn't seem like it was working at first. Some of the subjects started dying, until only Oliver and Slade were alive. It seemed like they were both successes, and with their new enhanced abilities they were redeployed after some more tests and training. But it turned out Slade wasn't much of a success, and the serum had severely corrupted his mind. Slade attemepted to steal the Nuclear Submarine they were both stationed on, and ended up killing the entire crew except for Oliver. They fought, but Oliver was defeated. However, he managed to escape into the ocean before Slade could kill him. Oliver floated through the ocean for some time, only surviving because of his enhanced abilities. Island Eventually, he washed up on an island in the Pacific. It seemed deserted at first, but he soon found an old Chinese man named Yao Fei. Yao Fei had been imprisoned on this island, Lian Yu, by the chinese government. He'd been a former general in their military, but was used as a scapegoat for the deaths of many people in an accident, and imprisoned on this island. Yao Fei helped Oliver survive, and taught him archery. After several months, Slade came to the island looking for Oliver. Oliver and Yao Fei approached Slade, knowing that he was dangerous, but also knowing the boat he'd taken there was their only way off the island. Oliver fought Slade, but he was malnourished from his time on the island, and Slade was much better equipped. Oliver was nearly killed, but Yao Fei saved his life by shooting an arrow into one of Slade's eyes and told Oliver that he would die soon anyway, and that Oliver should flee. Slade killed Yao Fei, but Oliver had enough time to make it to the boat and leave the island before Slade could catch him. An injured Oliver made his way back to America, and returned to Star City. Return On his return to Star City, he found that his parents had been recently murdered by criminals several weeks earlier. In his parent's will, they apologized to Oliver, and said that after he left they realized the reason for his behavior was because they neglected him. Because of that, they left him the majority of their fortune and possessions, split with his sister Thea of course. Angered by the new crime ridden state of Star City, Oliver decided he needed to make a change. Oliver then left again for a short time, receiving martial arts training from some of the greatest masters in the world, before once again returning. Oliver was reunited with his old girlfriend, who he'd left behind to join the military in the first place, and now she lives with him in his parent's old mansion. Upon his return, he was ready to make that change, and became '''Green Arrow. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology': Due to a military enhancement procedure, Oliver Queen's physiology was changed permanently. First, the procedure crippled his mind and body. Then, the experiment rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Oliver Queen an enhanced human, not superhuman and afford him the enhancements. :*'Enhanced Intellect': Able to think 9 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Green Arrow's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue as he apparently uses 90% of his brain (as opposed to the myth that the average human only uses around 10% of their brain). He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. :*'Enhanced Reflexes': Green Arrow possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. :*'Enhanced Speed': Ability to run at speeds of up to 30mph and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. :*'Enhanced Stamina': Oliver can exert himself at peak capacity greater then any human could. :*'Enhanced Strength': His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making Green Arrow many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. He can place the this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. His strength should be sufficient enough to press about a ton with relative ease. :*'Enhanced Senses': Green Arrow's senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human. This includes, but is not limited to: ::*''Enhanced Hearing'' ::*''Enhanced Sense of Smell'' ::*''Enhanced Vision'' :*'Regenerative Healing Factor': With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Green Arrow's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Oliver's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. ::*''Enhanced Immunity: Oliver's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. ::*'Decelerated Aging': An important aspect to note is that while Green Arrow is apparently aging, he does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is. Abilities ::*'Acrobatics': He has displayed on many occasions that he is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire. ::*'Archery': Oliver Queen is perhaps the finest archer ever known. He claims to be able to shoot 29 arrows per minute (he stated this himself, in the Sound of Violence story arc, when he corrected Black Canary for saying 26). He has a wide-variety of trick arrows, ranging from bola arrows to time-bomb arrows to his infamous boxing-glove arrow. In recent years he has used these arrows sparingly, preferring the time-tested simple arrow. Green Arrow has shown the ability to shoot an arrow down the barrel of a gun, pierce a drop of water as it leaves a tap, and shoot almost any part of the human body; although he aims only to wound and not kill when he shoots. He once shot two arrows down two different gun barrels while upside down, in mid-flip while somersaulting off a building. ::*'Aviation': He owns and flies his own airplane called the Arrowplane. He still has some skill in flying different types of planes. ::*'Cooking': Green Arrow's Chili is one of the hottest foods on the planet. ::*'Martial Arts': He is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing and Karate. Proclaimed as a martial arts master, he has shown the ability to take on seven people at once. He spent several months dedicated to making himself a better fighter and trained with many of the world's finest martial arts teachers and even went through training from Natas. ::*'Hunting': Archery is by far Oliver's preferred method of hunting however the ability to hunt comes from years of training, patience and survival. He is proficient enough in hunting to pursue a cougar without it ever noticing. ::*'Swordsmanship': Ollie is also very proficient with a sword, though it is not his preferred weapon of choice. He's able to hold his own with, and often defeat extremely skilled sword fighters. He has even been shown to be able to deflect incoming projectiles such as bullets and arrows with his sword. ::*'Tactical Analysis': Ollie is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand. Using his superior problem-solving skills, Green Arrow can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. ::*'Intimidation': Oliver has become a master of intimidation tactics to get information out of criminals. ::*'Indomitable Will': Oliver is able to overcome his emotions and impulses, and easily overcome his fears. Ollie's will is strong enough that he is basically immune to all kinds of mind control. In fact, it's said that if John had not also been near the Green Lantern ring, it would have chosen Oliver for sure. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Custom Bow': Oliver possesses a custom designed bow built specifically for and by him. This bow shoots farther, reloads faster, makes the arrows move faster, and makes the arrows hit harder than any other bow that exists. *'Quiver': Oliver's quiver is capable of holding a massive amount of arrows, despite it's seemingly small size. This is because his arrows are mostly collapseable, and his quiver is designed to replace ones taken from the main lot, those that are noticeably sticking up, with the collapsed ones once they've been used. *'Armor: The costume Green Arrow wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. Transportation '''Oliver's Motorcycle: ..It's a motorcycle..that's it. Weapons *'Katana' *'Trick Arrows': Oliver has many kinds of trick arrows with many different purposes, making him prepared for any situation. His trick arrows are also collapsible for better storage Category:Earth-2899 Category:Characters of Earth-2899 Category:Males of Earth-2899 Category:Heroes of Earth-2899 Category:Metahumans of Earth-2899 Category:Team Arrow Members (Earth-2899) Category:Versions of Green Arrow